dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 15 Page 1
Chapter 15: Accusations and Conversations Gohan and the others wandered into the empty and silent Gryffindor Common Room, and went into the very back. Gohan assumed that whatever Ron and Hermione wanted to say was in privacy, since they didn’t explain anything as they dragged Gohan and Harry away from the Great Hall, where all the trouble had first occurred. Once they stopped, Ron pushed Harry and Gohan into a couple of armchairs, both Ron and Hermione remained standing. He shrieked, “''You’re PARSELMOUTHS''?! Why didn’t either of you tell us?” Gohan blinked, confused about what Ron accused them of being. He looked to Harry, who returned his gaze, and looked just as confused as him. Harry asked, “We’re what exactly?” Ron repeated, “Parselmouths. It means you two can talk to snakes.” Gohan let out a sigh, “Oh man, I thought it was something important. Yeah I know I can. The first time it happened was when one tried to eat my little brother and his friend. I told him to let them go, and he apologized, saying he should stop eating junk food. It sounded rude actually. But what happened five minutes ago was the second time I did it though.” Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione, “I know I can talk to them too. I found out when I accidentally made a Boa Constrictor attack my cousin Dudley at the zoo. He was a lot more polite then the snake you encountered Gohan, the one I talked to told he had never been to Brazil.” Ron stared at them blankly, then turned to Gohan, “It told you it should quit eating junk,” he then turned to face Harry, “And the other told you it had never been to Brazil. WHY ARE YOU GUYS TAKING THIS SO CALMLY?!” Gohan, looking innocent with curiosity in his eyes, asked, “So, why shouldn’t we?” Harry added, nodding to Gohan and himself, “I bet loads of people here can do it.” Hermione shook her head, “Actually no. It’s a VERY rare gift for a wizard or witch to have. It’s even rarer to have two Parselmouths in the same place like you two.” Ron looked even graver then before, “Gohan, Harry, this is bad. You have no idea what some people will be thinking of you guys once word of this gets out.” Gohan demanded, with fire in his eyes, “What’s bad? Look, if Harry and I hadn’t told the snake to back off Justin-” Ron had a look of realization on his face, “Ooohhh, is that what you told it? Man that is a load off my back.” Harry, whose face had a mixture of anger and confusion, shouted, “What do you mean?! You both heard me and Gohan stop that snake!” Ron clarified, “I heard you guys speaking Parseltongue, or snake language. You guys could’ve said anything and we wouldn’t have known. I’m not surprised Justin was as scared as he was, you guys sounded like you were tempting it or something,” He then turned to Gohan, looking at his hands, “And no offense Gohan, but you didn’t help yourself and Harry look like the good guys much. You looked like you were going to fry Justin.” Gohan protested, taking that last remark personally (as he’s the only person in school who can use Ki), “It was if the snake didn’t stop moving, I told it if it didn’t stop I’d annihilate it into a thousand pieces.” Harry agreed, “Yeah, I heard it guys. Believe me what we did was for Justin’s safety, not his demise.” There was silence, and during that time Harry and Gohan looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking after taking in what Ron had said earlier. Gohan thought aloud, “We spoke a different language?” Harry reasoned, “I didn’t even realize it was a different language.” Gohan agreed, “Me neither. What I want to know is how I can speak a different language without knowing it?” Harry muttered, “Wouldn’t we both mate.” Gohan knew the looks they were getting from Hermione and Ron; he had seen it more than a hundred times. They looked as if someone had just died recently. Harry said, “Do you guys mind telling us why saving Justin’s head is something.” Gohan added with slight anger, “Or why being able to talk to snakes matters?” Hermione spoke up slowly, “It matters… because… Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth too. That’s why the Slytherin symbol is a snake and that’s what he was most famous for. He was probably the only other publicly known Parselmouth since you two.” Gohan and Harry looked at each other, their mouths hanging open from the news they had just heard. They both knew what she meant, what the students in school would think of them once they heard about what happened. Ron read the expressions on their faces, “Now you see why it’s a big deal. By this time tomorrow (or even sooner) everyone will think one of you is the great-great-great-great-great grandson of that freak or something.” Gohan groaned in annoyance, This is just great! Even when all the bad guys are gone and all the battles are finished, my life just got more intense. I’m not supposed to draw attention to myself, but because of this whole thing I won’t be able to train without someone thinking I’m attacking someone. It just goes to show you, if you are from a different planet or were born part alien, your life will never be easy, and no matter how strong or fast you are. His train of thought was broken when he heard Harry’s voice. “But I’m not related to him! There’s no way I can be!” Hermione shook her head, “You can’t know for sure, no one can. Salazar Slytherin lived about thousand years ago, I doubt you’ll be able to trace your family that far”- Harry finished, with an obvious grim look on his face, “Considering that I don’t know if I have any other relatives, except those pigs the Dursleys.” They turned to Gohan, looking as if they were waiting for him to speak. Gohan asked, puzzled, “What?” Gohan then realized what they were expecting. He backed away, yelling as if he burned his finger, “WWOOAA!! If you think I’m related to that guy you are dead wrong my friends!” Hermione asked, with her eyes filled with curiosity and intrigue, “We never accused you that you were the Heir Gohan, but can I ask you something? How far can you trace your family to be sure?” Gohan thought, considering this question carefully, thinking about it. He knew his dad’s side was clean, knowing Slytherin was from Earth and his dad obviously wasn’t. but he couldn’t be sure about his mom. Sure, she and his grandpa didn’t know magic, but that doesn’t mean at some point he was the only one since Slytherin (if he was the Heir) to do it. He answered, “I’m half positive. I know my dad’s side isn’t but my mom’s a mystery. But just because I can speak to snakes doesn’t mean I’m the Heir.” Harry agreed, “I agree, you guys can’t be serious thinking one of us is related to Slytherin.” Ron looked like someone spat in his face, “We know you guys aren’t the Heir, but what we’re saying is don’t expect people to normally around you.” Gohan and Harry forced out laughs. Gohan replied bleakly, “Since when has anyone acted normally around us?” ………………………………………………………………………………………. “AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” Gohan yelled, his golden hair standing up and going down in a repeated pattern, and his golden Super Saiyan aura surging with static electricity and disappearing. The rocks in the area shook from the ground, rising from the power in the forest. Snow falling swirled around him, creating a vortex of white. It circled him and grew as he came close to full power. He managed to finally stay in Super Saiyan 2 longer, but only for 5 seconds. After that, he was forced to power down to his normal state. He stood panting, taking in deep breathes of fresh air, floating down to the dirt ground. He then walked over to his Senzu Bag, lying on a nearby log, taking out a bean and eating it, enjoying the feeling of his power returning to maximum (and getting slightly stronger). He bent down, looking into the same water he did weeks ago. “Man, that time I thought I had it,” Gohan complained, looking into his reflection, “I spent this whole night figuring out a way to get out without someone noticing, and once I do, I can’t even hold it as long as usual.” Gohan sighs as he feels his power level at Hogwarts along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. “Then again, I am at half power right now, considering the other me is at the school.” The only way he could escape without anyone knowing, due to recent events (the Parselmouth thing), was if he split himself into two, like he did for training. One half would be training in the Forbidden Forest, and the other would be keeping the other students at Hogwarts convinced he wasn’t sneaking out. The benefit was that once the halves combined into the whole Gohan again, he’d have his power increased due to the half of him training. Gohan thought about what caused him to resort to this risky, yet still effective means to train, the fact some guy that’s been dead for centuries could talk to snakes and his Heir was going around the school petrifying muggle-borns with a monster. Gohan angrily shouted to the sky, “Why is it that people think I’m that stupid Heir when it’s plain I’m not?! For one thing, I’m WAY too nice to be the Heir of someone that was taking in only people that weren’t muggle-borns. And another, if I had Slytherin Blood, wouldn’t I have been put in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor?” A voice, VERY similar to his, pointed out, “But it did want us in Slytherin, or at least suggested it.” Gohan turned around, and stood face to face with himself, in his Hogwarts robes. Gohan freaked, shouting, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! You’re supposed to be making sure they don’t suspect anything!” (I’ll have the training Gohan be this, and the other Gohan be this) Gohan shrugged, “They’re all asleep I can assure you. I read some minds and all I got were dreams. And by the way, I almost passed out in front of everyone once you powered down, try and limit the power you use next time.” Gohan glared at him, “Hey, we both only have half power at max; it’s harder to concentrate that way. And what did you mean about the Sorting Hat wanting us in Slytherin?” He looked at Gohan, his eyes filled with seriousness, “The Sorting Hat suggested we could be in Slytherin, remember? He said we’d do well there.” Gohan protested, “But we ended up in Gryffindor. How could we be related to Slytherin if we were sorted into Gryffindor?” Gohan shook his head, now his eyes showed disappointment, “You just get it do you? Although we ended up in Gryffindor, that doesn’t mean we couldn’t have been in Slytherin. I’m not surprised or disappointed we’re in Gryffindor, and I know you’re not. Look at what we’ve done. We’ve taken on head to head with some things these people can’t even imagine. We’ve survived brutal onslaughts since we were 6, and we’ve dealt with numerous appalling things since we met Piccolo and the others. We’re in Gryffindor because we’ve helped people, and in doing so have faced things bravely and selflessly, always doing the things we felt were/ are right. Sometimes we were even braver then Vegeta, Piccolo, or even dad.” Gohan nodded, agreeing with his other self, “I understand that, but what are you saying? What’s the point in you risking our secrets for you to come out here and badger me?” He sighed, “All I’m saying is we were put in Gryffindor because that’s where we belong, but just because we belong there does not mean we couldn’t be Slytherin’s Heir. The hat said being in Slytherin could help us in the future; so we were given the choice to be in either in Slytherin or Gryffindor, which were the best houses we could be in.” And with that, both Gohan’s glowed, blending back together to become Gohan, but this time he had his training clothes underneath his robes. Gohan chuckled, feeling both confused and understanding about his two selves were talking about, “I never knew I was so confusing.” He then flew back to the castle, filled with perplexity. He figured he’d ask Piccolo what he thought once he returned home for Christmas break shortly, knowing his mentor could help him sooth his thoughts about Slytherin and the Heir. …………………………………………………………………………………………. Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction